


the sun has risen (and shines its light on you)

by Queen_BiLociraptor



Series: Tony Stark: Child of the Stars [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, space travel, the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BiLociraptor/pseuds/Queen_BiLociraptor
Summary: Tony Stark, drifting through space and dreaming of the Stars.





	the sun has risen (and shines its light on you)

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to all is not lost (the sun will find you once more). Currently hasn't been beta'd at all.

He’s drifting. He’s drifting and he doesn't know where he is. But it feels like home.

  
Nebula checks on him periodically, but he’s not dying. Logically, he knows he should be. But he’s not. He sits in his corner and listens to the whispers in his head and the dreams of stars in his eyes. _Astraeus_ , they call him. Child of the Stars.

When their ship passes different nebulae and solar systems, they whisper in his head of who was born there, and he feels a pang of _familiar_. He doesn’t know how he knows them, but he does. He can’t tear his eyes away from the window of the ship.

He’s drifting, and he’s gaining more information by the day? and he likes it. It keeps his mind sharp, like a whetstone. Knowledge is the one thing in his life that hasn’t let him down ( ~~he tries to erase Siberia from his memories~~ ).

When he sleeps (he finds he needs less sleep now) he sees constellations coming to life and dancing behind his eyes. Leo triumphantly walks around, the clouds quaking beneath its feet. Vulpecula darts around, jumping into bushes of nebulae, feet barely touching the ground before it’s off again. Orion runs around hunting something that’s not quite there but enjoying it nonetheless.

They all visit him at some point or another, all bowing before him, whispering _We yield to you Astraeus, our God. You are Ours._ He still doesn’t know what exactly it entails, but he’s learning to accept it (whatever that means).

He’s drifting and he’s thinking. Thinking about how to save Peter, thinking about how to stop Thanos, thinking about anything he can. Nebula flies their ship to where she thinks Thanos is, but he doesn’t know what they’ll do when they get there. The Stars whisper to him, _You must get the gauntlet, and then You can reverse the damage. You are the only one who holds the power to do so. You who are our Star Child._

They arrive eventually, to where Thanos is, arm mangled and near death. Nebula watches as he goes up to the has-been god, and simply takes the gauntlet from his arm. She tells him that the power might be too much for a simple human to handle.

But.

He’s not quite human, any more is he?

The Stars whisper their agreements to him, and he pulls the warped gauntlet on.

He’s not as overwhelmed with power as he thought he would be. Perhaps it’s because he’s gotten used to knowing the Stars and who they are and the power they contain within himself.

He dreams of everything that’s been lost.

And his fingers snap. 


End file.
